A Lovely Addiction
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: With how often he shows his caring nature through constant rescues, how can Amy not be in loves with Sonic? And last night was no exception. Sonic/Amy. One-shot. Rated K for substance allusions. Birthday present for Avalon the Assassin.


**A/N: **So it's a friend's birthday and we decided to write a story for her involving a couple she likes.

**Sword:** Happy birthday, Avalon the Assassin!

Where's Pen?

**Sword:** I sent him to get party favors! He just muttered something and stormed off.

Oh boy. Anyway, Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega. Sword and Pen belong to me and this story was inspired by "Your Love is My Drug" by Kesha. Please enjoy.

**A Lovely Addiction**

Amy stretched her arms, reaching and grasping for the clouds. When there was a definite _crack!_ that Cream and Cheese even noticed, she moaned, more relieved now that the knot was loosened. She shook her head, digging her fingers into her eyes, and turned to the small rabbit beside her on the bench. "Sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep," she said, slurring of the words.

"It is alright, Miss Amy," Cream said, smiling as Cheese flew off to play with a group of children nearby. "Did you have a rough night?"

"You could say that," Amy said, leaning back against the bench. She was almost mesmerized by Cheese's flying. His looping, dipping, climbing, and twirls were dizzying just to watch. "I didn't get home until later last night."

Cream nodded knowingly, turning to watch Cheese as well. The children laughed and hopped around, trying to catch him. He chirped and cooed as he teasingly flew just out of their little arms. "Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Sonic," Amy said, nodding. "I only made it a few blocks before I lost him." She chuckled, shaking away the bleary vision trying to set in once again. "Maybe I need some rehab for it."

"Or maybe you just need some sleep," Cream suggested as Cheese grew tired of the game and returned to her.

Amy stood, freeing up any other kinks in her back, and sighed. She smoothed her cardinal red dress of the wrinkles from sleeping last night and patted down her quills, ensuring they were not jutting out at odd ends. Cream followed suit with her own orange dress and the two walked along the asphalt path twisting and winding through the city park. All the while, Cream watched the pink hedgehog, hissing when she stumbled slightly.

"I actually did manage to snag a few fleeting minutes with him last night," Amy said, continuing their conversation. She began to lose herself in the memory of the prior evening for a brief moment, before she snapped out of it. Cream was staring at her, not judgmentally, but with congratulatory smile. She was the only one who never ribbed Amy about her obsession with the blue hedgehog. And Amy knew it was that. "I've got a love-sick obsession," she said. "I'm seeing him in my dreams nonstop now. Last night, when I got home, all I kept dreaming about was what happened last night. Except he stayed with me in the dream instead of running off like usual."

"But does love not make you do crazy things?" Cream pointed out. A phrase that Amy had so often repeated and used to explain her actions.

"Yeah, it does," Amy said, nodding.

"So what _did _happen last night?"

Amy took a deep breath and turned to the young girl. She tore her mind away from Sonic and retraced the steps in her memory, heading back for the beginning. "Well, it all started when I had heard he was on the far side of the city that afternoon," she began when she had determined the correct starting point.

* * *

_Amy never went to the other end of town. She had little reason to be there anyway, especially at dusk. Not that it was exactly dangerous, but she did not know her way around that half of the city as well as the other side where her apartment building was. The fading light was beginning to hinder her navigational skills around the area. Despite the signs pointing to subways and various streets that she would be able to take back home, she was starting to wonder if she could even make it back by herself._

_However, she was mostly focused on Sonic at the moment. She had lost sight of him not more than fifteen minutes ago. Her famous and trusty "Sonic sense" indicated he was still in the vicinity. So Amy had taken to looking down every alley, making those desperate calls of "Sonic! Where are you?" _

_She earned a few strange looks from the people walking by, but most knew about her and who she was searching for. Although when asked, most were unable to help or had only caught fleeting glimpses of Sonic. One cashier believed the hero had zipped by his store and bolted down the alley nearby. Yet when Amy searched the narrow passage, she was met with whistling wind batting about fallen trash._

_Amy moaned and leaned against the wall, the fatigue of her endeavor setting in more. She had stayed up most of the night hoping, wishing, praying, and now hitting her head against the wall for just a few minutes with Sonic. But it seemed that fortune was being stingy once more. She turned back to the street, brushing her fingertips against the rough wall, and let her arms droop sadly like her face._

_As her boot hit the sidewalk, something cold and metallic snaked its way around her leg with a _clack, clack, clack._ It tightened, lengthening to spin around her trapped appendage more and more, roughly scraping her skin. It hoisted her high into the air and pulled her back into the alleyway. Amy struggled against it, summoning her large hammer, but her arms were held captive by a pair of claws, digging into her._

_Amy gasped as her captor emerged from the shadows of the night. It was a robotic ball, with one large eye in the center of its frame. Several coils with three-pronged claws slithered and danced around its body, snapping at Amy's quills. More prominent than all of that was the gaudy crimson Eggman face that only served to deter the robot's menacing appearance._

_She struggled against the claws, but they only held her tighter. The robot's eye rolled up and down, examining her as it twisted her around and upside-down. "Target acquired," it droned, righting her. "Returning to base."_

_A panel on top of it slid open and it's arms lifted her towards it. Amy continued to fight, but the more she did, the tighter her limbs were held. The claws were definitely cutting into her skin, but she did not care. "Help!" she cried as she neared the inner mechanical prison._

_Her foot touched the top, sinking into the darkness. "Help!" No one was rushing to her aid. But there was one person that Amy was sure would find her even if she was kidnapped. Perhaps he had already heard her and was on his way to help. "Sonic, help!" she said, sure that he must be nearby. Amy felt it in her heart that he had heard her pleas as her legs plunged into the machine._

Zzzzzzz! _Like a flash, a flat, circular shape cut through the arms with ease, freeing Amy. She started to fall further inside the robot, but was caught by the hand as her head started to disappear. Looking up, she found Sonic standing on top of the machine, supporting her. He winked and pulled her up. "C'mon, Ames!"_

_Amy nodded and hefted one foot up onto the edge of the opening. She glanced up just in time to see a closed claw arm, with all the prongs clamped together to form a spear, zooming towards Sonic's back. "Watch out!" she cried, pointing at the arm._

_He turned around, eyes widening, and dodged out of the way just in time. He fell to the ground, but picked himself up. Amy grabbed onto the edge, trying to hold on until he could return, but her fingers slipped and she fell into the robot with a scream. "Amy!" she heard Sonic shout. But the panel above closed, trapping her inside._

_Amy summoned her hammer once more, swinging it at the pitch-black surrounding her. "Sonic!" she cried as she swung her red and gold weapon around. Half the time she hit empty air, but the rest were solid smacks against what she assumed to be the robot's shell. The robot itself was shaking and rattling around, throwing Amy this way and that. Outside, it sounded like something was attacking it, denting the exterior or disabling parts of it._

_She continued to attack with all her might, listening to the sounds of battle around her and cheering Sonic on in her mind. She grunted at she hammered on one particular spot, believing it to be a weak point. After several pounds against it, it began to split open. But what bewildered her were the sparks flying from it, like a buzzsaw was carving through it as easily as a knife through warm butter._

_Faint light entered the chamber, but Amy could tell the outline of her hero at a glance. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "C'mon!" he yelled, kicking the self-made hole open wider. He lifted her over it and she dropped down onto the cold ground once more. Sonic followed right behind her._

_Amy was amazed at the damage the robot had sustained. A few of its arms lay on the ground, wiggling as their energy faded, and torn openings covered it like boils and sores. The damage it had taken seemed almost feral and brutal. Sonic was crouched down, a few gashes on his arms and above his eye, but otherwise ready to continue the fight. He glared at the monstrosity as if daring it to take anyone else again._

_It took his challenge and swung one of its remaining arms. Sonic dodged out of the way and hit the eye, cracking the thick cover protecting it. Amy noticed one of the arms attempting to spear Sonic once more and she leapt for it, batting it away with her hammer. "Don't you touch my Sonic!" she roared, beating the arm into submission._

_Sonic jumped off the robot, caught himself on the ground, and aimed at the eye once more. Spinning as fast as he could, he ripped through it, bursting out on the other side and turning around the survey his work. The robot's eye sputtered and spurted a burning shower of yellow balls before it collapsed in a heap, defeated permanently._

_Sonic walked over to it, testing the mechanical menace with a soft kick. It clanged, but did not get up. He smirked at Amy and came closer to her, studying her face. "Are ya hurt?" he asked, looking her up and down._

_Amy was a little breathless, but shook her head. "No," she said. He had come. She knew he would come. He was her hero and would never let her down. _

_Once he appeared satisfied that she was safe, Sonic lifted her up in his arms and dashed off toward her home. Amy internally jumped for joy and enjoyed the moment. Just being beside him, inhaling that musky, worn scent he always had after a battle and the glow of the moon illuminating his frame was just wonderful after her search. The scenery blurred into a mass of dull colors, but to her, everything appeared ten times brighter._

_All too soon, it ended. Sonic dropped Amy off at her front door and left with a quick "See ya later, Ames." She sighed heavily. She had been hoping for more as always, and as always, she had been disappointed. Amy took what she had been given though and held firm onto the memory and the truthful, never-ending fact that Sonic would always be there to help her._

* * *

"Then I went inside and fell asleep," Amy finished. They had reached the other side of the park. Amy was losing herself in the throes of the previous evening and it took Cream to shake her out of it.

"Mr. Sonic is always there to help when you need it," she commented.

"Yeah," Amy said, nodding as they turned around and headed back for the side that they had entered the park on. "What he's got, boy it is hard to find in most other guys. I think about it all the time, how loyal, brave, polite he is. Not to mention handsome as well," she added with a light chuckle.

"He _is_ loyal," Cream said. "I am surprised he was able to hear you. But then again, he always does."

"That's because we're meant to be," Amy said, losing herself once more. "Two hearts beating together for all time. Two souls joined along the road of destiny." Cheese made a face at Amy's swooning comments, but Cream shook her head at him. "Although with how he acts, I feel like I'm all strung up. My heart is fried from him constantly toying with it."

"I am sure he does not mean to," Cream said, taking Cheese into her arms. "He is just shy and does not know how to react."

"I hope you're right," Amy sighed. She sucked air in sharply during another yawn and smacked her lips. "I can hardly sleep because I just can't get him off my mind. But what can I say? His love is my drug," she smiled.

* * *

"Yeowch!" Sonic yelped, yanking his head away from Tails' hand. He covered his forehead with his hands, protecting them.

"Sorry, Sonic, but I said it would hurt," Tails reminded him, dabbing the cloth with some more alcohol. He reached for the hedgehog's head. Sonic bobbed and weaved around, avoiding the offensive rag. "Stay still!" Tails ordered.

Sonic stopped and reluctantly held his head straight. Tails eyed the gloved hands still covering the spot he needed to reach. "Sonic," he said. The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and dropped his hand, revealing the nasty cuts and wounds. Tails patted each with the cloth, earning several hisses from Sonic, who was stomping his feet.

"You can take on Eggman beating you up, but not a bit of rubbing alcohol?" the two-tailed fox chided him.

"Eggman's robots don't dig knives into my head," Sonic replied, grunting again when the alcohol touched his wound.

"I'm almost done," Tails said, pouring some more alcohol on the cloth. "So Amy made it home alright?"

"Yeah. Took her there myself."

"And was she hurt?"

"Didn't look like it," Sonic said, tapping his finger to his chin. "At least, I hope not. I did get there quick enough."

Tails grinned. "Well, it was easy for you since you were watching her from the rooftops, as usual." He chuckled as he set the cloth down and gathered up some bandages. "It's almost like you're taking a leaf from Amy's notebook of following her."

Sonic snorted, but grinned and rested on the back of the chair as Tails wrapped the bandages around his head. "What can I say? Her love is my drug."

**A/N:** We hope everyone enjoyed this. It was fun to do another Sonic/Amy one-shot.

**Pen:** *drops a box inside* Here are the party drink and favors. Now leave me alone.

**Sword:** Ooo! *digs through box* Uh, there's just rat poison, bleach, and sticks in here.

We'll get him later and get the right stuff. Anyway, if you have any comments, critiques, or anything to say about this, please let us know. We'd greatly appreciate it. Also, we're rating this K+ just for the substance allusions in this. If you think it should be K or a higher rating, let us know please.


End file.
